1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle body structure, more particularly to a vehicle body with U-shaped strip portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional car door 100 is shown to include an outer wall 11, an inner wall 13, and a plurality of reinforcing ribs 15 disposed between the outer and inner walls 11, 13. However, the reinforcing ribs 15 cannot evenly distribute an external force such that the reinforcing ribs 15 may easily deform.
FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional vessel body that includes a bottom portion 21, a side portion 22 and a plurality of deck portions 23. The bottom portion 21 has inner and outer walls 211, 213, each of which is provided with a plurality of beams 217, and a plurality of supporting ribs 215 disposed between the inner and outer walls 211, 213. The side portion 22 is formed with a plurality of beams 221 disposed between inner and outer walls. Each deck portion 23 is also formed with a plurality of beams 231.
FIG. 4 illustrates a conventional aircraft 300 that includes a fuselage 30, two main wings 32, two engines 34 and a tail wing 36. Each of the fuselage 30, main wings 32 and tail wing 36 is formed with a supporting frame 305, 321, 361 disposed between inner and outer walls 302, 303, as best shown in FIG. 5. Each engine 34 is covered with a heavy cover 341.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle body structure that has improved resistance to external forces.
According to the present invention, a vehicle body structure comprises:
an outer wall;
an inner wall; and
a reinforcing unit disposed between the outer and inner walls, the reinforcing unit including
an intermediate plate disposed between the outer and inner walls, and
a plurality of reinforcing members, each of which has a first U-shaped strip portion mounted fixedly between the inner wall and the intermediate plate, and a second U-shaped strip portion mounted fixedly between the outer wall and the intermediate plate, each of the first U-shaped strip portions having two ends connected fixedly to the intermediate plate, and a bent portion connected fixedly to the inner wall, each of the second U-shaped strip portions having two ends connected fixedly to the intermediate plate, and a bent portion connected fixedly to the outer wall.